


Donuts

by whiteduck6



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, comforting victor, sad yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteduck6/pseuds/whiteduck6
Summary: Inspired by this prompt from @otp-fanfic-ideas from Tumblr:
Person 1: How many donuts have you had?Person 2: Ten.Person 1: Are you okay?Person 2: Nah.





	

Yuri was sitting on the couch. “Sitting” may have been too strong a word; he wasn’t using any muscles to hold himself up. His legs were sprawled out in front of him, his back was curled into an L shape and pressed into the back of the couch. His head was tilted back and he had a donut in his mouth. He didn’t even have the energy to chew it. 

“Yuri?” Victor said, coming into the room suddenly. Yuri found that he couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed at his idol seeing him in such a state.

“Yuri, how many of these have you had?” Victor said, picking up an empty box of donuts from the couch. He was clearly trying to keep his voice neutral, but hints of sadness and pity showed through. Please don’t pity me, Yuri thought, that’s almost as bad as just ignoring me.

Victor sat down beside him, carefully plucking the uneaten donut out of Yuri’s mouth and setting it down on the table. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

Yuri shook his head. He couldn’t find the energy to talk.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Yuri shook his head again.

“Okay then. Let’s just lie down together for a bit.” Victor maneuvered them so that he was lounging on the couch, his ankles crossed and propped up on the arm of the couch. He pulled Yuri on top of him, tucking his head into his neck and stroking his hair gently. 

“What can I do to help you?” He asked, sounding so sad. Yuri swallowed, trying to make his brain work. 

“I don’t know,” he finally croaked, dragging his arm up to wrap around Victor’s waist. “I fell.”

“You fell? Where?”

“Last night. I went to the skating rink and . . .” he tried to gather his thoughts. His brain was fogged and he couldn’t think straight. 

“I was skating. I don’t want you to be disappointed. I want to keep eating pork cutlet bowls with you. So . . . I practiced. But I couldn’t do a damn thing. I can’t skate.”

“No, no, Yuri,” Victor said, kissing the top of his head, “you can skate. You’ll quickly be on your way to skating better than me.”

“No one could be better than you,” Yuri said, “I could never hope to be even close to your level.”

“This isn’t true,” Victor said, his voice cracking. He brought Yuri’s hand up to his lips, kissing the knuckles one by one. “Please don’t say such things about yourself.”

“But it is true,” Yuri said. He was quickly losing the energy to argue. 

“No,” Victor said, “look at me, Yuri.”

Yuri forced himself to tilt his chin up. Victor’s eyes were rimmed with red. Please don’t cry, Yuri thought. “I wouldn’t have come to Japan if I didn’t see real potential in you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah . . .”

“I’m not leaving you, Yuri. I want to keep teaching you. I really do think you have potential. I’m going to stay here until you get sick of me.”

“That’ll never happen,” Yuri mumbled. “No one could get sick of you.”

“Some would say otherwise,” Victor said in a breathy half-laugh. “Please come to me whenever something is troubling you. I only want the best for you, my darling. Please don’t let yourself suffer like this alone.”

Yuri shrugged one shoulder.

“I think that’s enough heavy stuff for today,” Victor said, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s still prone body. “You know, once I fell on the ice so hard I chipped my tooth. And that was in front of an agent! Although, that wasn’t the most stupid thing I’ve done . . .”

Yuri was still only half-listening, but the comfortable vibrations of Victor’s chest, the soft ba-dump, ba-dump of his heartbeat, and the warmth of his body all slowly recharged his emotional batteries. 

They both knew that this was going to happen again. Yuri was trying to work past it, trying not to focus so hard on the negatives in life, but there were always going to be bad days. 

But he would have Victor. 

And as long as he had Victor, he knew the bad days wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't have depression myself, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism! I'm always looking to improve!


End file.
